1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for controlling the configuration of a printer and, in particular embodiments, for allowing a user to select a printer default configuration from a plurality of preset default configurations to control a printer connected in a multiple work station network.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical computer printer, it is necessary to establish a default configuration. Typically, the printer has a default configuration set by the user or preset by the manufacturer. Default configurations comprise sets of instructions for controlling certain parameters of the printing operations performed by the printer, including, but not limited to, fonts, paper sizes, page description languages, finishing options and stackers. Data or instructions for setting the default configuration are typically stored in a memory circuit within the printer.
In a typical network system, e.g., wherein one or more printers are connected, through a network communications link, to a plurality of individual work stations (e.g., personal computer terminals), each printer will have a preset default configuration, as discussed above. Each work station accessing a printer must operate with the default configuration set for that printer. It is often the case in a multiple work station network that the user of one work station will require a printer default configuration different than the printer default configuration required by the user of another work station.
If more than one printer is connected in the network, each printer may have a default configuration different from the default configuration set for the other printers in the network. Any one printer may be selectively accessed by a work station user by selecting that printer's network port. In this regard, by connecting a plurality of printers in the network through a corresponding plurality of network ports, a work station user may select the printer (and, thus, the default configuration set for that printer) to accommodate that user's printing needs.
However, the cost of including multiple printers in a network can be relatively high, especially where a large number of printers (and default configurations) are required. Moreover, the physical capabilities of the work stations or the network communications link may limit the number of printer network ports (and, thus, the number of printers having different default configurations) operable in the network. Thus, there is a need in the industry for an economical system which allows work stations in a network to operate with multiple printer default configurations, e.g., by allowing the work station users to select any one of the multiple printer default configurations.